


You Found Me

by orphan_account



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Boys In Love, Drama, F/F, F/M, I'm terrible at tagging, Im making Mike more complex, Jason is flirty, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mike becomes friends with the liars, Mike-Centric, Multi, Romance, Tagging is so horrible, semi slow build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Jason catches Mike breaking and entering and has a proposition, either he works with Jason to fix the DiLaurentis house or Jason presses charges. Mikes choice is painfully obvious. Soon their relationship progresses from coincidental acquaintances to something more. They never would've suspected how much they needed each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking and Entering

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so new story I was watching Pretty Little Liars and thought Mike/Jason would be cute so yeah hope you enjoy

Mike's POV

I picked the lock the the DiLaurentis house no problem. Picking locks is becoming an easier and easier job. 

I enter the house cautiously. Jason seemed to be out but it was better safe than sorry. I grabbed as many items as I could. Stuffing them into my backpack before making my way to the front door when I was tackled from behind and pinned to the ground. 

Just my luck, it was Jason DiLaurentis. 

••••

"So you want to tell me why you decided to go treasure hunting in my house?" Jason asked his green hazel eyes glaring at me. Guilt washed over me, I sat back in the chair and turned my head towards the kitchen entrance. 

"Mike this isn't the kind of person you are," Jason started and I glared at him. "Jason you barely know. So don't tell me what kind of person you think I am," I snapped at him. Nobody gets it. 

"I get it Mike, your parents relationship is going through a rough patch, your sister is out with her friends doing god knows what, getting into trouble. And her getting in trouble takes all of your parents attention. You feel lonely," I shot up before he could finish. 

"I don't need this Jason, I'm leaving," I walked away but he grabbed my wrist and spun me around. "What makes you think you're getting off this easy? You broke into my house kid. You don't just get to walk away," I stared at him trying to hide my fear. 

"I want you to work for me. It's a pain trying to make this house look nice again. I could use some help," He proposed but I shot him down. "No thanks Jason, ask Toby Cavanaugh he likes manual labor. I tried to walk away but he grabbed my wrist again a little tougher this time. "Either you work for me or I press charges," he said with a smirk. "Alright fine," I caved, "I'll see you when I see you." 

As I started to leave the house Jason spoke. "Don't start making a habit of committing crimes Mike. Not everyone will be as nice as I am." 

Yeah nice. Enslaving a 14 year old boy is something only a saint would do. 

••••

"So let me get this straight, you just volunteered, out of the blue, to help with his house renovations?" It's been week since Jason and I agreed that I was start working for him. It was an early Saturday morning when I started to head out but was caught by my questioning parents. 

"Did you just walk up to him and say hey, I'm gonna help you fix your house? No offense Mike but that doesn't sound like you," My mom spoke up, giving a look that just screamed "Bullshit."

"Yeah, he looked like he was having a lot of trouble lifting.... wood. So I generously offered my help. Why the interrogation?" They make it seem like I never offer help to anyone. I do. Sometimes. 

I checked my wrist looking at my invisible watch and sighed. Oh well! Look at the time I gotta go help Jason with his wood," I flinched as soon as the words left my mouth. My mom and dad suppressed their laughter until I left the house. 

Once I closed that door I could hear them loosing it. Such children. 

Soon I made my way to the DiLaurentis property and entered the house. During the day it looked a lot different. The dreary sunlight gave the plethora boxes a dingy halo, the couches and and chairs were covered with dusty plastic, overall the place was depressing. 

"There you are," came a voice from behind. I spun around to see Jason DiLaurentis very sweaty, very shirtless, very attractive. "Hi," I said meekly. He chuckled as if he knew I was checking him out and handed me a pair of yard gloves. "Let's get to work, you've got roots to pull." 

"Yay," I said feigning enthusiasm.


	2. Old Feelings

Mike's POV  
"That's enough for now, he should've never left you broken. He should've held you, things your father never told you," I snug quietly while while dug up the extra dirt in his back yard and threw it into a container. I felt a tapping on my should and turn to see Jason.  
I took my earbuds out and answered him. "Yeah?" I said wiping the sweat off my forehead. "Wanna take a break? I got food in the house," he said, I looked at the pile of dirt. There wasn't much left. "I should probably finish.." I was cut off by Jason snatching the shovel out of my hand and grabbing me by the wrist. Leading me into the house.  
I reluctantly sat down at the island as he got food out of the fridge. We fell into a comfortable silence. The only sound was The Fray blasting from my ear buds.  
"Somethings we don't talk about, rather do without..."  
"You sing pretty well you know," he said after a couple moments.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked. "I heard you out there, singing, you're pretty good," I blushed and chuckled as he put a with a tuna sandwich in front of me. I thank him quietly and start eating. "So do you sing regularly?" He asked.  
"Nope. Things like that have always been Aria's thing. I'm more of a sports kind of guy," I said. "Except for lately. You've taking up competitive burglary," I said and I rolled my eyes. "What about you? What happened to being a Allstar college athlete?" I asked getting up and putting my plate in the sink, I then got a bottle of water out the fridge. "All I see is a dropout who washed up back in his home town."  
Jason grabbed my shoulders from behind and slammed my back into the fridge. "You've got a lot of nerve," Jason snapped, "what gives you the right to question my decisions? To judge my life like you've lived it?" I tried to push him off but to no avail.  
"You're one to talk. We both have our problems. So get off your high horse. Your situation is no better than mine." We stared at each other for what seemed like the longest time. He peered into my eyes before his expression seemed to changed from confusion to realization.  
"There's something else, other than your family problems. You've got another problem and it's tearing you apart," he said making me look away. How did he do that? Can't a damn gay boy stay in the closet around here?"  
He loosens his grip and I shoved him off. "Thanksgiving sandwich. Gotta get back to that dirt," I ran past him and out of the sliding doors to the far end of the big backyard.  
"You know I'm gonna find out what it is," Jason followed me, standing behind me as I grabbed the shovel. "I officially take it upon myself to be your dilemma solver," he said and I turned around, giving him an incredulous look. "Why? What's so important by my problems," I inquired.  
"Cause I don't want a person in my life to end up like I did."  
••••  
It was around 8:30 when it was time I got home. The walk home had been very therapeutic. Helping me come up with the realize that I should quit working or Jason. I don't need him to out me to all of Rosewood.  
I unlocked the door to the house entered the living room. Greeted with Aria, Spencer, Hannah, and Emily. "Hey Mike," Aria said looking up from the movie they were watching. "Hey Ar," I said walking to the kitchen getting something to drink. I came back to the living room and sat down with the girl.  
I quickly realized that they were watching my Avengers DVD. "That's mine!" I yelled and they chuckled. "Can I borrow you DVD?" Aria asked innocently. "Whatever," I said and settled down next to her.  
•••   
"How does Chris Evans get such an amazing ass?" Spencer said, probably to herself, but we all heard. "Squats, obviously," Hannah commented. I shook my head. "Those don't work, they just give you stretch marks," I replied causing the four girls to shiver.  
Simultaneously, four cellphones went off. Causing the girls to exchange worried looks to each other. Soon that worried expression drifted to me. "You guys okay?" I asked. Lately they all seemed to have this look of despair, as if someone were to come in and murder us all.  
"Where were you all day?" Aria asked me, seemingly dodging my question. “Are you just going to dodge my question?”   
“I’m older so I get to ask the questions,” my sister replied. “ I was a Jason DiLaurentis’ house. He needs help with the renovations and I decided to volenteer,” I grabbed my water bottle, expecting to be bombarded with demands from the girls, and walked away heading upstairs. “Mike! I don’t think that’s such a good idea,” I heard Spencer say. “Good thing I didn’t ask for your opinion,” I shot bac, ascending the stairs towards my room. I didn’t realize I was so exhausted until my head hit the pillow. But before I could asleep I received a text message from a blocked number. 

Your sister and her group of liars are right. Is working for DiLaurentis really such a good idea? Old feelings that you’ve worked so hard to keep down might stir up again. Wouldn’t want that secret getting out.

\-- A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, my old laptop's 9 lives finally ran out. But I'm back


	3. Kiss and Tell

Mikes POV

 

I walked back and forth through my bedroom. Staring at my phone; scared and confused. I had just about a million questions running through my head. Like who was this A person? How did they find out about my secret? And were they threatening me or just being a sick bored freak?

 

"Mike! Come down, I'm driving us to school," I heard Aria called from downstairs. I grabbed my bag and headed down the stairs. "Ready?" She asked when she saw me enter the living room. I nodded, feigning a smile and walked to the car with her. Today was a late start school day Aria and I drove into down and got some coffee from The Brew. I did my best to keep conversation with Aria but I couldn't help but ponder on the text from 'A'. "Okay, what's up?" Aria questioned once we were in the car.

 

"What?" I asked innocently. "You've been acting weird since we stepped out of the house. This conversation is basically me talking to myself." 

 

I sighed and sat up. "Have you ever had a secret that someone threatened to expose?" I asked hoping her answer would calm me down. "I'm not following, Mike," Aria said rolling her eyes, "Be straight up and honest with me. I'm sure whatever's happening I have a pretty good idea." For some reason I believed her. Ever since September she's been in some kind of drama. But no one knew for sure except for Aria, Spencer, Emily, and Hanna. "I got a text from someone. An anonymous person. They know something about me. Something I'm not ready to talk about or for people to know. But I feel like this person... is planing on doing it for me," I confessed and the look on Aria's face told me she knew what I was talking about. 

 

"Mike, are you getting texts from A?" Aria's voice had sounded terrified and almost like she was pleading with me to say no. "Yes," I answered. 

 

That's when she told me everything. The truth about Alison's disappearance and death, the Jenna thing, Texts from A, Ezra Fitz being her illegal boyfriend, Ian killing Alison and them having affair. How A blackmailed Aria with Dad's affair with Meredith but went ahead and had Mom find out herself. Aria told me everything; basically giving me a summary of everything since September. A very animated summary. By the time she had finished we'd miss first, second, third period. And we had been hugging and crying really hard. I looked at the clock on the car dashboard and wiped my tears and laugh breathlessly. "Mom and dad are gonna pissed," I said, "we should get to school." 

 

Aria nodded and we started the car and we pulled out of our parking space in a ally and started driving towards Rosewood High School. By the time we got there it had been the middle of Fourth Period. We went back to our separate classes. But made plans to find each other after class. 

My fourth period, English, had been extremely dull compared to the three hour conversation I had with Aria. After being reprimanded and called out by the teacher I started working. Trying to ignore the revelations that ran through my head. When the electronic bell rang through the halls I ran out of class as fast I could and met Aria at her locker. 

 

I saw her and smiled at her but we were interrupted by her friends approaching us fast. "Where were you you this morning? We called like a thousand times but you didn't pick up," Hanna said gathering Aria in her arms. She gave an awkward stare in my direction and I returned it. But no one else had peeped it. 

 

"Mike and I had a talk. A much needed talk," Aria smiled and the others gave a weary look. "About what exactly?" Spencer asked hesitantly. "Yeah, is everything alright Mike?" Emily asked compassionately. I guess that's one thing you could always count on from Emily. Aria started to speak I took over. "I got a text from A," announced bluntly. "You what?" Emily, Hanna, and Spencer asked shock written across their face. "Yeah, I told Aria and she told me everything." I said and they turned to her. 

 

"How much is everything?" Hanna asked. "Everything," my sister answered. "No offense to either of you but do you think that was such a good idea? Was that really safe for mike?" Emily asked. But Spencer spoke up for Aria, "No she's right, Mike isn't some random person or a parent, or someone who could sell us out, or put us away. For some reason A wants Mike in their game. Which means he needs us with him right now." Aria gave Spencer an appreciative look. Emily and Hanna nodded genuinely. Meaning they knew Spencer was right. 

 

Emily came to me and put her arm on my shoulder. "A just shoved you into their game. This road ahead of you isn't going to be easy," she said. "You sound like I'm going on an adventure to find the Golden Fleece," I said causing them to giggle. "This so serious though mike, you have to be on your toes and honest with us in order to keep up with A," Hanna stated. "I can do that," I answered. "Then welcome to the club mike," Spencer said walked ahead as we followed her to the cafeteria. "I would say congratulations. But it's really not an honor," aria said. 

 

•••

 

Jason had wanted to to work with him after class was over. So I quickly finished my make up test and walked to Jason's place. When I arrived He was in the front moving garbage from inside the house. Unfortunately he had a shirt on today. But shirts can't hide the body underneath. Once he realized I was there he laughed and rolled his eyes. "Are you gonna check me out all day or help me? We're gonna be working inside today," Jason said walking inside. I froze up at his accusation. I was doing a really bad job at being in the closet. 

 

I walked inside ad followed him to a bedroom a lot of it was covered in tarp and I could see belongings and bedroom furniture already in the hallway. "What are we doing in your bedroom?" I asked. "We," Jason responded, handing me a paint roller, "will be painting my bedroom today." I looked over in the corner and saw paint buckets. They were all filled with a Steele gray color. 

"Yay, exciting," I muttered sarcastically. 

•••• 

About four hours and 2 and a half paint buckets later. We had finished painting his room. We went downstairs and I collapsed on his couch; not caring if I got paint on it. I heard Jason come in, pushing my legs off the end of the couch and throwing a water bottle at me. "Thanks," I said. He nodded before drinking. I noticed how the water dripped from his mouth, past his chin, down his neck. stopping my thoughts I cleared my throat. I turned away from Jason facing the opposite direction as I drank; but I could feel his curious gaze on my back.

"Mike what just happened?" He asked. I didn't turn to him. I just kept drinking. "Mike I asked you a question," he pressed again. I finished my water bottle and left the living room; heading to the kitchen. But Jason followed me. And for the second time he took me and pressed me against the refrigerator. "Why are you ignoring me? Did I make you uncomfortable?" Jason asked sensitively. "Yes," I said. 

"How? What is it? I don't mean to make you feel that way," Jason said keeping me against the fridge. Like I'll disappear for ever if he even thought about letting me go. Out of nowhere I had gotten frustrated with him and myself. "It's everything about you Jason! I've tried my best to keep up a good act. Hide this part of myself from everyone. But you change that about me and I don't know how I feel about that. Working with you has been an amazing time but the worst time too. But I'm falling for you. Deeply and madly. But I can't afford to fall for anyone. I can afford any slip ups. I've worked to hard to let it come down because of you." 

By the end of my rant I was panting and shaking. Try to calm myself down. Removed himself from me. I pushed myself from the refrigerator and slowly came to realize what I had done. I confessed my feelings to Jason. 

"I should go," I said quickly moving to the past him but Jason grabbed me by my wrist and held me in his arms. " No, you shouldn't." 

Then his lips were pressed to mine. I had frozen, no knowing what to do, and too surprised to respond how I wanted to. I could feel Jason start pull off like he was loving in slow motion but I stopped him. And pulled him closer. The kiss was passionate, heated, urgent. Like this was the only time we will ever do this. He pushed me against the wall and I whimpered at his dominance. I liked that he was taking control. But suddenly he pulled off of me. Pur connection bad ended harshly and abruptly. 

 

"I'll see you tomorrow after school," Jason said quickly running up the stairs. 

What the actual fuck.

My phone rang from my pocket and I open the text. It was from A.

 

The saying has always been "I don't kiss and tell." But don't worry little Montgomery, you won't have to. Maybe I will for you!   
Xo --A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I actually paid attention to what I was saying this time. Enjoy!


	4. A's Fashion Line

Chapter Text

Mike’s POV

As soon as school ended I walked to Jason’s. It was just yesterday that I had kiss Jason; just to have him push me away. “See you tomorrow after school,” he said. What kind of bullshit is that? As much as I wanted to concentrate on school and other things; Jason DiLaurentis was the only person on my mind.

I had made it to Jason’s getting ready to knock on his door when my phone rang. Just as I had expected it was a text from my favorite person, A.

Don’t get your hopes up, not everyone is into dating jail bait like Fitz. Or did you forget that Jason had passed his 21 mark.   
Xoxo --A

Wow. A seems to be the master of rubbing salt on a wound. My thoughts had been interrupted by Jason opening his front door gifting me with a questioning glare. “Not trying to get out of work, are you?” He asked. I started to speak up but me off. “Were not working on the house today. We’re doing that fashion show for my mom,” with that Jason motioned for me to walk forward. I walked off his porch and towards his car, trailing behind him scared of what to say.

Any normal person would take the hint that he didn’t want to talk about the kiss but I’m not normal. I’m a teenager in Rosewood; which means we can forget about me keeping this to myself. “Jason…” I started but was once again cut off. “We’re going to stop at your place then get going to the venue for the show,” Jason said. “What are you doing?” I demanded. Jason quickly looked to me in the driver’s seat but went back to watching the road. “What are you talking about?”

“Well for one, every time I try speaking you find it very important to cut me off. Also, there is the fact that I’ve been trying to talk to you, call you, text; I’ve tried everything to get in touch with you since last night. And you’ve been avoiding all those attempts.”

“Mike, last night his something that shouldn’t have happened. I lost control and so did you, if I’m being completely honest,” Jason’s voice had been controlled and stiff. Like he didn’t trust himself to talk to me. This angered me even more.

“Why shouldn’t it have happened? It’s because of what I carry in my pants right?” I asked with bitter humor. “No mike,” Jason said, sounding exhausted. He parked the car blocks away from my house. “It shouldn’t have happened, not because you’re a guy it’s because I’m too old for you. And I have too many skeletons in my closet. Me, you, us… it’s not safe.” I sat back in my back seat feeling defeated. Jason started his car and drove the rest of the way to my house.

The car hadn’t even stopped completely when I got out and stormed into my house. “Anybody home?” I yelled and received silence in return. My parents were probably working and knowing Aria was most likely roped into the fashion show by Spencer.

I ran upstairs and changed out of my sweats for work into something more appropriate for working on a fashion show instead of lifting tar from Jason’s house. I changed into black jeans and a white t-shirt before putting my bag on my shoulder and heading into car.

Jason greeted my return with the start of the engine pulling off to the banquet hall downtown.

 

It had been about four hours later and I had set up 50, tables, folded about 100 new programs that Mona had made, and now I was helping Noel Khan with his speaker system. “Thanks a lot for this Mike, I couldn’t have done any of this without you,” Mr. Dimples said with a smile. Noel would honestly be a great distraction from Jason. As if on cue said person walks past the DJ table. We held tense but brief eye contact before he looked away.

“What’s going on between you Jason DiLaurentis?” Noel asked bringing me back to the land of the living. “What?” I asked trying to play it off cool. “You two have been looking at each other like that all day. Why?”

“I don’t think I know what you mean,” I replied walking to the tech closet behind the turntables. I could hear his chuckling as he trailed behind me. I started putting cables, cords and other tech things in their corresponding boxes.

“Mike, I’m a lot smarter than I look. I can tell when there’s chemistry between two people.” I froze at his statement. “What exactly are you insinuating?” I asked not turning around from the shelves. I heard his sigh before grabbing me by the hips and planting a big one on me. I froze like did with Jason, but I didn’t give noel the chance to pull away.

I kissed him back. This kiss wasn’t like it was with Jason; mixed with an array of emotions as well as being filled with lust. This one with noel was purely lust. Just consisting of sex. Which wasn’t a surprise for me. I found Noel attractive and I will admit I’ve had a pretty hardcore crush. But I wasn’t connected to him like I was with Jason.

We broke apart. Breathing heavily for air. Noel put his hands in my hair, which I had been growing out, and brushed it out of my eyes. “I like you Mike. I would like it if you and I got the chance to hang out,” Noel said smiling. “Sure, I’d love to. But only because I’m a sucker for dimples, “I said causing Noel to burst into laughter.

I pulled out of his embrace and headed back to the DJ’s table. This was good. If there was no way I could be with Jason, I had to help myself move on. And who better than Noel Khan? But for some reason I couldn’t help but feel like I was cheating on Jason.

 

It was Saturday, the fashion was tonight. But currently me and the girls were sitting at the Apple Rose Grille having lunch with Jessica DiLaurentis. We had been working on the fashion show set yesterday; when Aria, Hanna, Emily, Spencer, and I were cornered by an overzealous Jessica. The girls were greeted by a bone crushing hug by the mother and questions of how they’ve been. Surprisingly I had been included in the greeting.

But I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. Alison was best friends with Aria, she was considered a part of the family, sometimes the departed girl had been there for him with his secrets when Aria hadn’t. Maybe that’s why A included me in his/her/its game. Ali and I bonded over cookies and secrets as well. Jessica asked the girls to go the lunch but said it would be important if I tagged along as well.

Jessica had asked us to model clothes Alison had designed and picked out. She gave us five boxes. Four dresses and a tux. I could tell that I wasn’t the only one not excited about wearing these clothes. But Alison had to learn her skills from someone, Jessica knew how to play the game. Soon the five of us were saying yes to wearing Alison’s designs before Jessica stormed off saying she had business to attend to.

“No I’m not doing it! I won’t,” Hanna said dismissively. “You heard her Han, this is important to her,” Spencer said earning a glare from the blonde. “Yeah, I don’t feel comfortable wearing these,” my sister spoke up with a shy smile. “It could be a tribute to Aly or something,” I offered and Emily nodded along. “It’s like she said, the four of us were her best friends and she treated Mike more like a brother than she did Jason,” I stiffened at Emily’s mention of his name, “we keep her memory alive, the five of us. That should be important to us like it is for her.”

“Well when you put it like that,” Hanna said trailing off. “Maybe you should be a lawyer Em. You sure do have a way with words,” Spencer said causing Emily to blush. We all stared at aria, waiting for her to agree. “Okay, fine let’s do this. But I get to pick what dress I want to wear.

 

The fashion show had been a huge success. Even though Mona had been a raging bitch and Spencer and I were seriously considering an attack plan. But the models looked great. Including me who had been promoted from handy man to guest model for the men’s section.

And let me say, it was extremely awkward. I had put on my best confident act but it was cracking with the amount of eye contact I had been making with Jason. I couldn’t stand the way he was staring at me. Like he was a proud boyfriend. Instead of a guy who kissed me then told me to back off.

It was time for the last set, a tribute to Alison. Aria, Emily, Spencer, Hanna, and I wore the clothes she had picked out and designed. It was beautiful honestly. The music was a song important to Alison and her family. With a slideshow of Alison and the girls projecting behind us. I was in a couple of them too. The setting had been serene and surreal. With the music and the lights, I had been drawn to Jason and we stared at each other. Like he and I were the only people in the world. I smiled at him, a shy blushful one. Which he returned, giving me a proud and meaningful look.

But that’s when the tables turned.

Heavy metal music had played; the picture of Alison was edited to make her look like a devil. Spencer ran off the catwalk to noel and made him shut everything down. Towards the end the crowed, saved from our families and Alison, they all looked at us with one look. Suspicion. They thought it was us who did this. Spencer came back to us, trying to motion us backstage. We started walking to the back, they went to the girl’s section and I went to the guys. I started to pack my things and turned around to see Noel.

“Hey! Oh, my god don’t sneak up on me like that,” I laughed and she smiled. “Sorry, I just wanted to give you this,” Noel had CD in his hand, the one used for Alison’s tribute. “This was the tribute’s surprise, wasn’t it?” I asked hesitantly. Noel nodded. “That is sick, really. Who in their right mind would do something like that?” I said shaking my head. Went to pull me into a much-needed hug. Which I gladly returned. But I was cut short to someone’s throat clearing.

Noel and I broke apart to find Jason staring at us. Looking at us like we pissed in his cereal. “Jason,” I said; trying to figure out what to say. Why did I feel like I needed to explain myself to him? “Hey man, sorry about what happened. I didn’t think that someone would do this,” Noel said, waving the disk around his hand.

“What’s that?” Jason asked coolly. “The disk with the video,” Noel answered. Jason took it once noel offered it and quickly snapped it in half. hug which I returned. Once noel had left the atmosphere went from awkward to tense. “Jason, I…” I started but he just walked away.

I huffed and ran my fingers through my hair. God that boy will be the death me. Why did Jason have this effect on me? I finished putting my stuff away and changed. I met up with the others on the catwalk. “We ready to go?” Spencer asked, we all nodded in agreement. We headed off the catwalk but was greeted by 5 ringtones blaring. We opened our phones and all read aloud.  
“Ding dong the witch is dead, is what I’ve said. The tribute was a clever idea but I don’t think I want you celebrating my death just yet. You bitches looked great tonight.  
\--A”

Actions


	5. Surface Tension

Mikes POV 

 

"Well this should be fun, at least some good things come out of A's lies," Aria said. The five of us were standing in the Marin kitchen. After the fiasco with Emily's fake acceptance letter to Danby U, curtesy of A, Emily was granted permission by her parents to stay in Rosewood. Until her mom returns from Texas Em will stay with Hanna. 

 

"I know! It'll be like a sleepover that never ends," Hanna exclaimed. Her statement caused the rest of us to exchange curious glances. "Have you heard anything from Garrett about Ian's messenger?" Spencer asked Emily. "Not at all," Emily responded. "Guys, we asked Garrett to help us with all of this. We've gotta trust he knows what he's doing," I said. 

 

"We're trusting Garrett with Ian's 10,000. Money that could've contributed to the 'Replace Melissa's ring foundation," Spencer said bitterly. Somehow A always knew how to make a forest fire out of an unlit candle. 

 

"And how would you explain the money being traced from Ian to you?" Hanna asked earning silence in return. "I know that when things get to quiet A gets bored. But if we make a move A will small us down. We don't need another remake of the A-stravaganza like the fashion show." 

 

"The look of Jessica's face, she was mortified," Emily said somberly. The doorbell rang and Hanna left the kitchen to answer it. "This isn't about making us look like bitches anymore is it?" Aria asked. I shook my head, "nope, it's about making us keep quiet." 

 

"Why?" Aria responded with a grimace. "Because A might be the one who really killed Ali," Emily said, "I mean that's what we're all thinking isn't it?" "Why else go though the trouble of setting up Ian?" Spencer said. 

 

"Guys," Hanna called walking back into the kitchen. She was carrying a gift basket and a vexed expression. "Read the card," she continued. I picked it up and started to read. 

 

"What fun, two little liars under one roof. You're making it so easy. --A."

 

"This candy isn't even the good kind," Hanna said tossing a box of chocolates into the garbage. 

 

•••

Aria's POV

"It's no big deal, not that formal. Just a couple people coming over like we used to," My Mom  
said. I smiled as I place different dresses on my bed. "I know, but it's the first one since you moved back in. I want this to be perfect," I said. At least one thing I can count on in the middle of all my drama is my family for making an effort to return back to normal. What better way to do that then a Montgomery dinner party?

 

I held two up to her. "You'll look lovely in both," She said and I scowled. "You talk like a mom." 

 

"Thank you."

 

Mike had walked out of his room and into mine. "The one on the left," he said plopping down on my bed. "Yeah, I like that one," Mom said. "Really?" I asked. "Yes. It makes you look very grown up," She replied.

 

Just then my dad entered the room. He glared at mike, half kiddingly. Mike put his hands up in surrender. "Yes dad! I will be attending the dinner tonight," he laughed. "Good because we want you here," Mom said with a feign stern expression. "I called Nancy," Mom started, "Elliot approved a sitter so they can make it." My Dad nodded, "the Scotacs wont, he called, his mother fell off her riding mower." That statement had earned a giggle from Mike.

 

"So just us and the Partha's?" Mom questioned. "Well I was thinking of inviting Ezra Fitz and Jason DiLaurentis," my Dad said. Mike and I immediately froze. "That seems a bit short notice," My mom said. "He seems a bit lost on campus, and he's not Aria's teacher anymore, he's a colleague. As for Jason; He could use at least a couple people from the neighborhood to show some hospitality." 

 

My mom nodded, agreeing with Dad. They stepped out of the room to discuss the dinner party leaving Mike and I alone. 

 

"Jason and Ezra, this dinner party is going to be the best one yet," Mike said sarcastically. "No, it won't," I snapped. "It's going to be very awkward for the both of us." 

 

"Why would it be awkward for me?" Mike asked suspiciously. Covering my tracks I shook my head. "Because, I'm not going to deal with Ezra being here alone. Plus it's Ali's brother joining us too. We all have our suspicions of him," I said quickly. 

 

Mike nodded and started out of the room. "I'll be downstairs, don't be too long. We don't wanna be late," he stated before leaving. 

I sighed deeply before sitting on my bed. I couldn't let mike know I knew about him. Hell tell me when he's ready. I can't let A destroy him like she destroyed us.  
•••

Emily's POV

 

I double checked the kitchen table. Making sure the breakfast was in order and the table was properly set. This was my thank you to Hanna and Ashely for letting me stay with them. Just then the people in mind walked into the kitchen. 

 

"Emily, you didn't have to do this," Ashley smiled. Is hooked my head, "of course I did, this is my way of saying thank you for everything you've done; for letting me stay here," they sat down at the table and we began eating. "You know that you're apart of the family know emily, so no need to act like a guest. Okay?" Ashely asked me after awhile. I smiled fondly at her and nodded.

It kinda hard to relax when A is always around the corner. And now that I'm back on the swim team it just hands more on my plate. And another thing A can try to take from me. "You got in Mrs. M. From now on you won't get a single piece of gourmet breakfast out of me," I joked and she faked an appalled look. "Now let's not take it that far," she laughed. 

 

•••

Spencer's POV

 

"It would be really convenient if I could find someone to hire for really cheap," My Dad said sitting on the red chair in my room. My face lit up with energy as I saw the new opportunity. 

 

"We could hire Toby!" I shouted and received a hesitant stare in return. "I don't know about that Spence." "Dad, we need someone close by but skillful enough to work on these renovations for Taylor's nursery. Who better than Toby?" I pleaded. 

 

"But I hear Mike Montgomery is working on The DiLaurentis Property with Jason. Maybe we should ask him instead of that Cavanaugh kid," My Dad offered with a glint of hope in his eyes. Now it was my turn to glare at him. Leave it to Peter Hastings to try and relieve himself from all negative responsibility. 

 

"Dad!"

 

"Are you sure he's that good of a carpenter?" Dad asked me finally. 

 

"He's an amazing carpenter; plus we owe this to him for falsely accusing him," I finished quietly sitting next to him.

 

"Don't remind me."

 

My Dad got up, grunting at me to call Toby, exited my room. 

 

•••

 

Mikes POV

 

"Why won't you answer me? The silence is slowly killing me..."

 

Maroon five blared through my speakers as I picked up some of the mess from my room and got ready to head to school. I was broken out of my trance by my father entering my room.

 

"Hey Dad," I smiled before turning around to my desk. "Hey I'll be taking you to school today, Aria had to leave early," he said. I could hear the bed springs on my bed creak indicating my father sat on it. "Yeah, I know," I said not turning to face him. Aria had told me she was heading to Hollis before school. A very spur of the moment decision to try and convince Ezra to not come to the Dinner party tomorrow night.

 

"Are you working tonight?" My Dad asked suddenly. "At Jason's?" I asked receiving a nod in return. "Yeah I am. Why?" 

 

"I was hoping you could talk to Jason for me. Ask if he's okay to come to the dinner tonight," I stared at my father with a look of skeptical look. "Why? He's working at Rosewood today. Ask Mom to talk to him," I finished wth a dry laugh. I didn't want to come off as too aggressive. "Well you've been working under for quite some time now, so maybe after all the time you've spent together he'll consider your invite better than he would consider Ella's." 

 

I held in a bitter laugh and faced him. "Don't be so sure about that, Dad." My father gave me a confused glance and shook his head. "Can you just do this one thing for me Mike?" He asked exasperatedly. I rolled my eyes and muttered my comply. My Dad rose with a defeated sigh and exited the room. 

 

No surprise things were still tense with us. But after what he did to Mom the cold shoulder is the least of what I should he treating him with. 

 

My phone blared with a text from Aria. 

 

"Operation convince Ezra to reject the invitation has failed. But hey maybe everything will turn out fine." -- Aria 

 

Yeah, okay Aria. 

•••

Hanna's POV

"So what should I make next time? Does your mom like Chinese food?" Emily asked and I half scoffed half laughed. "Emily. You don't have to go all out to show your gratitude for my Mom. And you're stealing all of my good daughter points," I ranted causing my best friend to blush. She muttered and apology and I link my arms with her. 

 

"You'd still have your good daughter points if A hadn't set me with with Danby U in the first place." Emily said sadly. I groaned in anger. "Leave it to A to make something bad come from something good," I ranted. We rounded towards the steps of the school and I saw Caleb. Speaking in hushed and restricted tones with a kid I've seen around school a grand total of 2 times. We made eye contact briefly but he quickly went back to talking to the guy.

 

"Hanna are you okay?" Emily asked concern written over her face. "Yeah I'm fine," I said avoiding her gaze. I looked around and something that caught my eye was the gray Camaro parked in front of the school. The window was cracked slightly and inside was a man staring right at Caleb. 

 

"Hey Em, I gotta go talk to Caleb but I'll see you inside," I said quickly before storming off. Caleb quickly finished his conversation with mystery student and stared at me in surprise. "Caleb, what the hell are you doing?" The boy in question jumped in surprise and stared at me confused. "I have no idea what you mean," he said dismissively. "You know what I'm talking about. You're doing business in Rosewood again. The dangerous kind," I accused and he rolled his eyes. "Hanna, I've got to make money somehow. Everyone has their talents. Just because mine are less than conventional doesn't mean anything."

 

"Yes it does Caleb. You could get in trouble," I pleaded causing a questioning stare. "Why would i get in trouble? Do you know something?" He asked and I avoided his gaze. I shouldn't scare him with the guy in the Camaro just yet. "No, I don't. But I think you should go legit," I replied. He laughed and kissed my forehead. 

 

"No thanks. But you should known by now I'm good at covering my tracks. Just trust me."

 

With that he took my hand and led me into school.

•••

Mike's POV

I walked through the empty halls of Rosewood High School. I had stayed behind after the final bell to take a makeup quiz, which I might have failed. I was headed to my moms classroom when I was pulled into the entrance way to a classroom by a stranger. 

 

The removed their hands from my eyes and it was revealed to be Noel Khan. I punched him in the chest rather hard as he gasped for air from the pain and laugher. "Look if scaring me half to death is your idea of courting me you need to do some research," I said trying to seem angry but failing miserably. Noel grabbed my head and pulled me into a quick but affectionate kiss. "Am I forgiven?" Noel asked cheekily. I faked a speculative expression. "I don't know, maybe you should give me another reason to forgive you," I said. 

 

We kissed again. This one a little longer but not lacking any affection. At the back of my mind I felt guilty. Like I was cheating on someone and my conscious was yelling at me for it. I pulled apart and gave him a fake smile. "Is everything okay?" Noel asked. I nodded assuringly. "I just realized I had to meet up with my mom, but I'll text you later," I said and he nodded in understanding. "Don't forget. I still have to take you on that date," Noel said before walking off with a smirk.

 

After he turned the corner I was broken out of my trance and started towards my mom's classroom again.

 

"Hey Mom have you seen Ari-" I had entered her classroom looking for my sister only to find her having a conversation with Jason. "Aria?" My Mom asked and after recovering from the tense eye contact with Jason. "Yeah, have you seen her? I need a ride back home."

 

"No I haven't seen her, I think she's with her friends right now," She smiled. I nodded and avoided Jason's gaze. "Okay, well, sorry for interrupting. I started to leave but Jason stopped me. "You didn't interrupt anything, I was just telling your Mom about how glad I am to be invited to the dinner party," Jason said to me. I smiled and started to apologize. "I know you probably don't even want to think about it, but I just wanted to say sorry for what happened at the fashion show," I said. He gave me a half smile. "I shouldn't be surprised I guess," Jason replied, "sick people in Rosewood have a knack for taking up opportunities." 

 

Mom muttered an agreement and after confirming to Jason he didn't need to bring anything tonight he left the classroom. 

 

"So look Mike, this stunt pulled at the Fashion Show wasn't only an attempt to make the DiLaurentis family look bad but to make you and the girls look bad. I just want to make sure that if someone is constantly harassing you, your sister, and your friends you tell me," my Mom ended her rant with a concerned gaze. 

 

"Yeah, I will. No problem," I said smiling. Practically lying through my teeth. The look of concern my Mom was sporting soon became one of curiosity. "When did you become so close with Aria's friends?" She asked suddenly. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well, I've seen you around with them lately even when Aria's not with you. It's like you've become apart of their little circle."

 

I processed what she was saying and ended up nodding along. She was right; it was like I had been friends with Spencer, Hanna, and Emily as long as Aria has been. I've gotten closer to the three of them, and my own sister, since A threw me into the game. "I don't know. Lately I've come to the realization that the meat heads I called friends aren't friends at all. So I dropped them and Aria and the others took me in," I said half truthfully. It's no lie or secret that I stopped talking to all the friends I had made in the sports program. They weren't the type of people I wanted to be associated with, honestly.

 

"Well don't become too worked up in the life of your sister and your friends. I bet you of all people would hate for the girls around here to get the wrong idea," My mom joked with a smile. I flushed and turned to leave her class. Her laugh echoing behind me. Oh she had no idea how right that idea was.

 

••••

Emily's POV

"What is it gonna take!" Hanna sung at the top of her lungs

 

"Hanna!" I shouted to the bond but to avail. Fed up, I picked up a throw pillow from my bed and launched it at my best friend's head. The pillow didn't hurt her but the surprise was clear on her face. "What the hell was that for? My earbuds were in you couldn't even hear my music," She complained and I rolled my eyes. "That didn't stop you from singing," I said. "Did I sound good?" She asked excitedly. "You sounded loud."

 

I grabbed my lotion bottle; not being able to stand the tense pain in my shoulder. I ignored whatever comment Hanna had made; something about a video.

 

"Are you okay?" She asked with a sudden concern. "It's nothing," I responded. "What happened with Caleb this morning?" I asked her. "Business," She's responded vaguely. "He's still doing business?" I asked worriedly. "Yeah, and he won't listen to me when I tell him to follow the straight and narrow," Hanna said sadly collapsing on his bed. 

 

"And how do you feel about that?" I asked. She scoffed before sitting up and glaring at me. "Dr. Sullivan much?" Hanna asked. "Avoid my question much?" I shot back. The blonde ignored my retort and started to do her homework.

 

•••

Mikes POV

I had entered the DiLaurentis household heading towards the backyard. Already knowing Jason was back there according to his text message. I opened the newly installed sliding glass door, installed during my absence, and was greeted with the sight of Jason placing metal rods in the ground.

 

"What's the plan for today?" I asked him folding my arms. I've learned recently to keep a guarded expression when it came to Jason. It's better not to let him know how I feel about him. "We're making a patio. The St. Germain's had it torn down when they moved in," Jason explained. His words were tight and restricted; he didn't want to make eye contact with me. "Okay," I said simply. I took my hoodie off and started getting to work. Jason explained to me how the layout was supposed to be. We were only doing the skeleton today. If he finished quick enough we would start to build off of it.

 

Awhile later, after the sunset. We sat down in silence drinking water. For the most part it was relatively bearable until Jason had asked me the golden question. "So you and Noel huh?" Jason asked arrogantly. I snapped my head in his direction and glared at him. "Excuse me?" I shot back. "You and Noel being an item. I saw you two in the hallway today," He explained cooly.

 

Nice one Mike. Set yourself up the biggest outing in history

 

"Look Jason, if you're trying to pass judgment for me being with Noel..." I started and he cut me off. "No, no Mike. I'm not judging you. It's good you've found someone that's not going to drag you backwards," he finished quietly. I rolled my eyes and scoffed before getting up and throwing my water bottle in the garbage. "What's your problem?" Jason asked following after me. "I'm  
Just tired of people thinking it's okay to make decisions for me. I'm not a dumbass I can think for myself," I said bitterly fishing my earbuds out of my bag. 

 

"Look if me being around you more than necessary is a problem. I can bail on the dinner tomorrow," Jason offered. "Not, Don't do that. My dad practically attacked me to persuade you to come. But my mom beat me to the punch. If you don't come my Dad will accuse of doing the opposite of what I said I'd do," I replied fumbling to hook my earbuds up to my phone. "Are you sure you were gonna ask me to come?" Jason asked doubtful. 

 

"Not really," I answered truthfully.

•••

 

Aria's POV

 

"How are things at Hanna's?" I asked placing books into my locker. Emily's answer was a exasperated sigh and a semi collapse on the locker next to me. "It's been okay for the most part but I would've preferred if I didn't have to share a room with her," Emily confessed. "Why is that?" I asked. "It's not very peaceful staying at Hanna's. You cant concentrate. Like ever."

 

I rubbed her shoulder sympathetically with a small giggle before Spencer rushed towards us excitedly. A caffeine induced Spencer was always an interesting one. "Have you heard from Garrett about Ian's money and messenger. "I haven't had the time. With the school work, being back on the swim team and trying to keep up the charade of future class of Danby U to my mom. I've been really busy. Sorry Spencer," Spencer nodded at emily's statement and gave her a small hug. 

 

"I have a great idea!" I said suddenly. "Spencer, you talk to Garrett. I'm sure you'll be better at getting information out of him," I offered as Emily agreed. I could see the gears grinding in Spencer's head as she went of this idea. "Aria's right. You've always been better at persuading people than I have. Plus knowing you, you'll get the info you need and more," Emily said with a half smile. "Okay, I'll do it. I'll go find Garrett after school," Spencer complied. "Aria do you think you can come with?" Spencer asked and I shook my head. "I would but I have that dinner party tonight. Which Ezra and Jason have been invited to," I told them. They both held a look of shock and confusion. 

"Why is your boyfriend and Ali's brother coming to your parents' dinner party?" Emily asked confused. "Because my dad thought it would be a good show of Rosewood hospitality for them to show up," I answered. "Good luck with that. You and Mike are gonna have your hands full with those two tonight," Spencer laughed sympathetically.

••• 

Mikes POV

 

"So everything is okay? Does he seem anxious or unwell?" Elliot Partha spoke on the phone with the babysitter for his newborn. My dad had entered the living room with two glasses of wine for Nancy and Elliot. "You weren't kidding," My Dad joked to Nancy. "No I was not. I may have carried our baby but Elliot plans on carrying him straight through college," Nancy laughed.

Just then Aria enters the living room. "You know if you ever need a sitter you should call me, I'll be more than happy to watch him for you," Aria offered. "Of course that'd be great. All you need is to stop by with a blood sample and the background check won't take longer than an hour/hour and a half," Nancy giggled causing me to snort. If a background check is including maybe Aria should skip on the Babysitting. I shared a knowing glance with Aria but received a glare. Obviously my humor was not reciprocated.

 

"How about you Mike? Have you been up to anything special lately?" Nancy inquired. I shook my head sheepishly before answering. "Not really, I've join freshman lacrosse after starting at Rosewood. Oh and I've been working under Jason DiLaurentis renovating his house," I said earning impressed looks from the Partha's. "I've always loved lacrosse," Elliot said, "now that's a real sport." "Me too, but lately I've been feeling like it's not where my heart is at," I said. "Since when?" My father asked from behind me. "Since I started going to Rosewood," I said stiffly. 

 

"Well Mike, we always encourage our kids to follow their instincts. Do what makes you happy. Right Byron?" My Mom interjected already sending the tension. "Ella's right," Dad responded. A fake smile plastered on his face.

 

The doorbell rang and my mom left the living room to answer the door, Aria following. I stayed in the living room talking to the guest when Ezra entered the living room. Handing my dad a fancy bottle of scotch and politely greeting Nancy and Elliot.

 

I walked next to Aria and whispered, "wow. That's some serious scotch. He must really like you." Aria giggled jubilantly at my joke and smiled towards me. One i genuinely returned. It's always good to see her smiling.

The doorbell rang again and it was my turn to answer the door. I opened it to see Jason standing with flowers and shy smile. "Hi, come on in," Jason entered with a thank you and an apology for being late. 

•••

 

"I ended up biking through Conor pass," Ezra was explaining his adventures as a cyclist to my Dad, Jason, and Elliot. Aria and I stood in the living room, Nancy and my Mom were in the kitchen, listening to the oh so riveting story. 

 

Note the sarcasm?

 

"What made you choose Ireland?" Dad asked, extremely captivated by Ezra's story. "I was already in Joyce and Beckett. I wanted to finish what I had started," Ezra explained. I turned accidentally to Jason and was surprised to find his eyes back on me as well. I quickly looked away paying attention to Elliot and his sorrow statement of him not riding his bike enough. "Don't worry you can get back on it. Just make sure to add a baby seat this time around," Jason joked earning a chuckle from Elliot. 

 

"Do you cycle?" Ezra asked. "A little, after my first trip from college I did the Kona Coast," Jason said, "I needed to clear my head before I came back." Jason explained staring at me as he finished his sentence. 

 

"How are the renovations going on your property Jason?" My father asked. 

 

They're moving along great. Mike is like a great help. Does better work than a whole team of contractors in my opinion." His statement forced me to flush sheepishly and avoid everyone's gaze. "Well if Mike is no longer into Lacrosse. Maybe Construction is his true calling," Dad joked. "Actually," Jason began, "He's gonna hate me for this but Mike has an amazing voice."

 

At this point my face was as red as A tomato as the gazes in the room quickly turned to me.

"Oh I don't know about amazing, I'm not that good Jason," I said shyly. "That good at what?" My mom asked entering the living room with Mom. "Mike can sing," aria interjected before I could change the subject. "Oh yeah! When he was younger he would just walk around the house singing whatever tune was stuck in his head," Mom gushed at the memory. I put my hands over my face, the others in the room cooing at me, as I muttered for mercy from my family. 

 

"I think you should sing something for us," Nancy said and I shot up and almost bolted to the stairs. "Absolutely not!" I refused but was overruled but the Pleads, threats, and bribes of my company. Aria pulled me with her to the piano in the living room. 

 

She pinched my side and and encouraged me to pick some music. Ugh this is so cliché. The gay kid singing in front of his crush. 

 

My heart beat wildly with anxiety. I can't believe I was really about to sing in front of an audience. As you can tell stage fright made me a tad bit dramatic.

 

I look through the music and instantly found a song that I had a deep connection. Suddenly Seymour from Little Shop of Horrors.

I pointed at the music. Making quick eye contact with aria. She nodded and started playing the intro to the song.

 

The familiar melody washed over me. Instantly calming me down. I got ready for the words coming up.

"Lift up your head, wash off your mascara

Here take my Kleenex, wipe that lipstick away

Show me your face, clean as the mornin'

I know things were bad, but now they're okay

Suddenly Seymour, is standing beside you

You don't need make up, 

Don't have to pretend 

Suddenly Seymour. Is here to provide you 

Sweet understanding 

Seymour's your friend.

Nobody ever treated me kindly

Daddy left early, Mama was poor

I'd meet a man and I'd follow him blindly 

He'd snap his fingers and me I'd say sure

Suddenly Seymour

Is standing beside me, He don't give me orders 

He don't condescend 

Suddenly Seymour

Is here to provide me, sweet understanding 

Seymour's my friend.

 

Aria had finished the second chorus along with me as I quieted down. I hadn't realized my eyes were closed until I had opened them. I turned to Aria and found a proud look in her eyes. Same goes for the others at the party once I turned to face him. 

 

But Jason's gaze took me off guard. It was a mixture of so many emotions at once. His eyes shone brighter than anyone else's in the room. 

 

After a sudden fit on congratulations. We finished the dinner and chatted before the anxious Partha's headed back home to their baby. Then it was just Jason, Aria, Ezra, the 'rents, and myself left. We all sat in the living room engaging in meaningless small talk. The topic of my little performance still popping up here and there. 

 

Our conversation had been interrupted by the ring of the doorbell and the hectic knock at the front door. Mom and Dad immediately went to answer the door. We could see from the windows flashing police lights and Aria and I quickly made our way to our parents. 

 

"What's going on?" Aria asked. "Someone has broken into my gallery and your dads' office," Mom answered grabbing her and my Dad's coat off the coat rack. "They we're both tagged with red paint by someone called A. Do you have any idea who this A could be?" The cop asked. My parents shook their heads. I stared at Aria concerned and she took my hand. 

 

"We're gonna check everything out," Dad said and Aria and I nodded; promising to take care of Jason and Ezra. 

 

Aria went to Ezra offering more coffee while I took Jason into the kitchen so he could help me with the dishes. 

 

"You should be thanking me," Jason said after awhile I stared at him. "For the dishes? Oh yeah, thanks," I said dismissively before heading out of the kitchen. Jason grabbed my wrist(he seemed to do that a lot) stopping me from leaving. "I meant for your little concert," Jason clarified and I scoffed. "No, in that case, I shouldn't. You put me on the spot. Not okay," I glared at him.

 

He pulled me closer to him pushed my growing hair out of my face. "While you were in there singing, Mike, I realized that you have a certain light to you. And as much as I want to stay away from it. I always find myself drawn to you."

 

I tore my eyes away from his. I shook my head confused. "Jason, how do you really feel towards me?" I asked almost pleasingly. "I feel like I will corrupt you, taint your light. But everything about you is so addictive," he seemed torn up about it. But that didn't stop Jason from taking matters into his own hands and kissing me.

The  
Just like the others it was intense. Full of passion and desire and lust. I reluctantly pulled away. "I..." I started and shook my head. "I know," he said. "Noel. But don't worry. I'll make the decision between me and Noel a lot easier. I'll show you it's me you belong with Mike," Jason said determinedly.

 

This newfound passion took my off guard but I quickly recovered. Ezra and Jason soon left and Aria and I had made our way upstairs to change out of our formal attire. 

 

Aria entered my room looking distraught. "Mike, do you think that it was coincidence that Mom's gallery and Dad's office were broken into on the same night?" She asked. Ishook my head; already knowing where she was heading. "What do you think A has planned?" I asked her. "I'm not sure but it would surprise me if A tried to use our parents against us," She said darkly. "It would be the first time."

 

Aria plopped down on my bed with me, leaning into me as I wrapped my arms around my older sister. "It's amazing how strong you've been about this," aria said but I could tell the statement was Rhetorical.

 

After a few moments she sat up and paced to my closet. She picked up a little ceramic jar with holes drawn into it. Glaring at me, she demanded where I had gotten it from. "Mike did you steal this from the Cavanaugh's?" She accused and I shot up. "No Aria! I haven't even gone near Toby and Jenna's place," I said innocently. "Then how did you get this? Because this Belongs to Jenna Marshal," Aria demanded. I shot up in surprise, and stalked over to where she was standing. 

 

"Are you serious?" I asked almost shouting. She nodded confused and I took the jar out of her hands. On the bottom of it the initials J.M. were carved. "Before Jason had employed me and stopped me from stealing, I had stolen this from Garrett Reynolds house," I explained slowly. Aria's face lit up in alarm. "Spencer," she said hastily running to her room and changing into casual clothes. "What about her?" I asked confused.

 

"She's supposed to be meeting with Garrett about Ian tonight," Aria said. That was enough to get me to run back into my room and find the quicker pair of jeans an t-shirt while aria sent a warning text to Spence.

 

•••

 

We were all sitting in the Hastings living room. Re telling the event of your separate nights,

 

"Could you hear you parents? Doing it mean," I asked curiously and Hanna shivered at the thought. "Mike don't go there. I'm still recovering from her and Detective Wilden. 

"I can't believe that your dad would just burn evidence like that. He's a lawyer he should know how important information to a murder case it," Emily ranted. "It's because he's a lawyer that he got rid of it. My dad knows how stressful these types of cases are," Spencer said bitterly. "Anyway, what about you guys? How was the Montgomery dinner party?" Spencer asked. 

 

Aria retold the events that happened that night to the others, who gave me proud looks when she told the part about me singing, and how weird it had been to eat dinner with Ezra and her parents. "I still don't trust Jason. I feel like him being high off his ass the night ali disappeared is bad news for us," Spencer said. "How do you work for him and not get scared off your ass?" Hanna asked me.

 

I paused for a long second before growing a pair.

 

"Well it's helps when he's such a good kisser, he's even got Noel Khan beat," I said nonchalantly. Even though I was freaking out on the inside. 

 

"WHAT?!" They shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed. Please Review!!!


End file.
